Assassination Attempt
Summary Jokul Frosti creeps into King Haddock's chambers and begins to freeze his heart. While Haddock struggles but loses to Frosti, the king's bodyguard Stonegit rushes in to see his charge dying. Stonegit grabs Frosti, but Jokul manages to slip free from him. The king, with the last of his energy, chucks his sword at Jokul, and by surprising chance his blade is able to hit and pierce Jokul in the back, killing him. Stonegit desperately scrambles to get Haddock healed from the frozen heart. Hemlock provides Stonegit with books on fire magic. After working through the night and falling asleep at his work, Stonegit successfully thaws the king's heart. Full Text Part 1 'Jokul Frosti: 'into the king’s chambers, locks and freezes the door shutHello, my king… hand on king’s heart and begins to freeze it 'Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: '*tries to reach for sword and swing it, while shouting at top of lungs for help* 'Jokul Frosti: 'the king’s mouth and slams him back onto the bed Shhhh… back to freezing his heart 'Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: '*successfully grabs sword and swings it desperately at Frosti’s torso* 'Stonegit Brotchurn Elmiss: '*Fire bursts through the frozen doors and Stoneget pushes through, letting out a bellow of pure rage.* “Noooo! You won’t hurt him again!” Jokul Frosti around the throat, kneeing him in his wounded side as he increases pressure on his windpipe. 'Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: '*Backs away from chaos, completely stunned, hand still on sword, watching Frosti get choked* 'Stonegit Brotchurn Elmiss: '*Seizes both of Frosti's arms and puts him in a double arm bar. There is a tense moment, and then with a swift jerk up Stonegit dislocates both of Frosti's arms, shoving him to his knees. After a moments pause, he grabs a handful of his hair and cups his chin with the other hand, turning to face Haddock.* “On your order my king…I will end this threat for you…on your order.” to snap Frosti’s neck 'Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: '''Surrounded by ice, heart still feeling incredibly cold, the king, light-headed, tries to make some sense of his bodyguard’s words. The world spins for a long moment, and everything feels foggy. His mind is in a fog, too, and it takes him some time before he realizes what was just said. He stares into Frosti’s eyes and says scratchily, but with more than a little menace, “Before your neck gets snapped, would you like to tell me why you made this assassination attempt in the first place? Talk, and maybe we’ll let you live.” flinches as Frosti vanishes, frantically looking back to check on Haddock, and then his shoulder sag as he turns in a slow circle, seeing that Frosti had escaped again. “NOoo!” *tears well in eyes and once escapes down his cheek.* quieter “no… Frosti, I’ll k…kil…ugh” *rubs palms into eyes, head lulling.* '''Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: '* gasps for breath * 'Stonegit Brotchurn Elmiss: '*grabs sleeve, gulping.* “I-I left again, on my own will this time. I thought I could crack Stranger’s code, I thought I could get rid of Frosti before this happened. I’m sorry. *Presses head to King Haddock's hand, kneeling down.* “I'm ready to take my role as a bodyguard seriously now my King. From now on.” *two more tears drop from eyes.* “Just please…please give me the order now to kill Frosti if I see him again. We can't risk your safety over trying to expose that bastard's motives. It's not worth it.” 'Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: '''The king’s voice is weak, but his guard hears him. "Stonegit… Stonegit… "Look down. "Frosti didn’t escape." Though it initially seemed as though Jokul Frosti had vanished and escaped, in truth the ex-general has not made it out the room. Yes, Frosti had tried to escape and run, flashing out of the guard’s vision. But that was not all, and Stonegit’s cries that Frosti has left are false. Stonegit just has not surveyed the floorof the room in the frenzy, nor seen the king’s latest quick movements to throw his sword. Face-down near the entrance, in a growing pool of red contrasting nicely with his blue clothing, lies the would-be assassin, the king’s sword protruding through his back and standing upright like a stake. But that throw expends the last of Haddock’s energy. His body slumps, and his head crashes to the floor, where he lies still, unconscious. One of his hands still seems to be gripping over his half-frozen heart. '''Stonegit Brotchurn Elmiss: '*stares in awe for a moment.* “Nice arm my King.” *realization suddenly dawns.* “Oh! Oh no no no! You are not dying on me. If you pass away so help me King Haddock I’ll let this threat hang!” putting Haddock back onto his bed, Stonegit see’s the frost around his chest and looks for a heat source. Using a pillow case, he grabs up a steaming hot chunk of the door Shovel had melted open and places it on his torso, calling for help. "I COULD USE A HEALER HERE! Peach! Hemlock! rianisanidiot… 'Hemlock: '*sweeps into room and deposits a three-foot tall stack of books on the table* All the relevant ones. Drop them off by my library when you’re done. *leaves as abruptly as she came* The spines of the first few books read: Ice Magic, Combatting Elemental Magic, Energy and its Forms, The Cycling of Energy, Heat Channeling, Humans and Elemental Forces 'Stonegit Brotchurn Elmiss: '*stares at book stack* “Ok…*gulp* Homework time I guess.” *carefully takes top book* “Please hang in there King Haddock. This is going to be a long night.” 'Hemlock: '*deep sigh from hemlock across the ice fortress* The entries are bookmarked. (comes a voice in his head) 'Stonegit Brotchurn Elmiss: '*plops book down, glancing at the ceiling and calling dryly.* “Gee thanks. You know reading isn’t an easy task for me, to say nothing about treating a half frozen heart.” 'Hemlock: '*deeper sigh* you have to learn the basics to understand the complexities 'Stonegit Brotchurn Elmiss: '*excessively long exhale* “Alright, alright, I’ll follow the tag. I’ll be working all night, but at least King Haddock will be…or should be, on his feet by tomorrow.” Part 2 'Stonegit Brotchurn Elmiss: '*Jerks head up with a snort, rubs the dark rings under eyes and looks around blearily.* "I fell asleep? Ugh, I had to read… so…many…books." *gasps, starring down at his hands and the looking over at where Haddock was resting. The skin on the King’s chest was red and sensitive, and there were small burns here and there. But the ice in his heart had been melted away, the fire magic having done it’s work. "I…I learned magic? Can I… can I do it again?" *squints hard at hand, concentrating. Hand suddenly bursts into flames and Stonegit quickly sits on it, putting out.* "Yikes! Oooookay then! I think that’s enough magic for one day." *Sits on the floor next to the head of the bed. Leaning back and closing eyes, panting and exhausted.* “I healed him Hemlock, I healed Haddock, he’s safe.” 'Hemlock: '﻿*even deeper sigh* You realize you could have done it with about a quarter of the effort. 'Stonegit Brotchurn Elmiss: '*Wake up again, and then groans, mumbling.* “No…and I didn’t see you coming down to give me a hand.” Category:Season 1 Category:Events Category:Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second Category:Jokul Frosti Category:Stonegit Brotchurn Elmiss Category:Hemlock